Na na, Hey hey
by Cheers My Dears
Summary: Violet seems to have only depressing songs on her IPod but when Tate finds a cheery song they enjoy it in the gazebo.


**Na na, Hey hey**

The sun was out and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was hot but there was a light breeze so it wasn't unbearable. It was a typical LA day. Violet was sitting in the gazebo her Dad had built in the garden and attempting to finish her homework. But she wasn't really interested in it or in the mood for homework, so she was fiddling with her pen and trying to decide if she was hungry enough to go find food. Violet was sitting on the floor of the gazebo; she took a drag of her cigarette and pulled her IPod off out of its dock to change the song.

"That's far too depressing for such a bright day. I should try downloading new cheery music." She spoke to herself not expecting the comment that came from behind her.

"Like what the Jonas Brothers?" Tate had swung himself over the rail to drop down behind Violet.

"Umm no I actually have taste." She shuffled forward to let him sit behind her, stretching his legs out either side of hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder so he could see what she was scrolling through on her IPod.

She picked artists and scrolled all the way up to the A's and then made her way through each artist.

"Depressing, depressing, depressing, embarrassing, depressing..." She scrolled through the artists with Tate grinning at her music tastes. This went on until she got to the S's and Tate stopped her.

"Steam! Have you got it?"

"Na Na?"

"Yeah. I love that song put it on."

"It's not technically a cheery song you know."

"It is! It's about love and It's cheerier than your regular stuff. Put it on, put it on repeat."

Violet did as she was told for once and set her IPod back in its dock. Tate pulled himself up off the floor of the gazebo and over to Violet's dock turning the volume up to max. He turned to her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"No." He frowned and shook his hand in front of her.

"A beautiful woman on a beautiful day should do beautiful things."

"Like dance in a gazebo?"

"Yeah!" She sighed and took his hand.

Tate pulled Violet up to stand in front of him and held her hands in his. He started dancing like a dad at a wedding, wiggling his hips and shuffling his feet. Violet couldn't help but laugh at him. He held her hands tighter and raised their arms up in the air punching the air in time to the music.

"You have to move you know." He continued his wiggling as he brought their arms back down and pulled backwards and forwards to her. Violet rolled her eyes and gave a small movement to which Tate grinned, so she resigned herself to the situation and danced.

Tate dropped one of her hands and spun Violet around with the other she felt the giggle bubble and let it out when he spun her again. The song started again and now Violet was actually enjoying herself, she even found herself leading Tate. She pulled his arms up onto her shoulders so she could get right up close to him and plant a small sweet kiss on his lips. Before she pulled back and danced her way around the gazebo. Tate caught her in his arms as she danced past him and she squealed as he tickled her sides. He held her back to his as they continued to dance.

Then Violet jumped from Tate's arms and ran to the opposite side of the gazebo singing.

"He's never near you to comfort and cheer you. When all those sad tears are fallin' baby from your eyes."

Tate chased her as she continued to sing and dance. When he grabbed her next they held hands again and pulled their arms out straight between them. They spun around together looking up at the underside of the gazebo roof.

"Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye." They sang in unison through giggles.

After the song finished for the third time they fell on to their backs on the gazebo floor, hands still intertwined, with the world spinning around them. After a few minutes Violet turned her head to Tate to see that he was already looking at her.

"Cheery songs are fun." She said with giggle. "But they're tiring."

They both laughed and continued to sing as the song played over.


End file.
